Peach Goes Punk
by Marth's Girl
Summary: The title explains it all! What would possibly drive Peach to do this? A boy, perhaps? Please R&R!
1. Tilik

This is my second fan fic, and this is much better than my last one! The title is a good enough summary, so I don't have much to say besides enjoy! Oh, and I want to thank all the people who reviewed my other fan fic, and thank you, Prince Izzy1, for the helpful hints! I tried to fix that stuff in this fic, so hopefully this will be better! Oh, and another thing, in this fic, Mario, Peach, Tilik, and Daisy are sophomores in high school, and Luigi and Toad are freshmen. Okay, I'm done blabbing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any Nintendo characters.

_Peach Goes Punk_

_Chapter One: Tilik_

Mario sat directly behind Peach in biology class and stared dreamily at her beautiful golden hair. But Peach had her eye on someone else.

Just then, her crush entered the classroom, and he wasn't exactly the charming prince that you would expect a princess like her to adore. He wore long, bulky chains that extended down to his ankles, and had long black-as-night hair with touches of blue. His faded black T-shirt had a lightning bolt in the center with other unknown symbols surrounding it, and he wore black pants that drug on the ground. He made everyone cringe when he crossed their paths, but to Peach, he was gorgeous. His name was Tilik.

The bell rang right when Tilik took his seat next to Peach. She smiled at him and cheerfully said in her high, squeaky voice, "Hi!"

"'Sup," Tilik said expressionless.

"Have a good weekend?" Peach asked him.

"Yep."

"Uh, what did you do?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh. That sounds nice."

"Yep."

She stared at him awkwardly, waiting for a more in-depth description of Tilik's weekend, but it never came. She then directed her attention to Mario, who had been poking her on the shoulder the whole time.

"What?" Peach asked as she gritted her teeth.

Mario drew back. "Uh...hi."

"Hi," she said bitterly. She crossed her arms angrily and glanced at Tilik once more. _Why does he always avoid conversation with me?_ she asked herself. She looked at Tilik, then she looked at her own clothes. She was wearing a pink skirt with a flowery blouse and a crown perfectly positioned on her head. "Oh, _that's_ why," she mumbled to herself. Peach took a mental picture of Tilik's clothes and when the last bell rang, she raced home to get started on her new look.

Yeah, I know this chapter's short, and "Tilik" is _such_ a lame name, but it was the only name I could come up with. Oh well. It gets better, so keep reading!!!!


	2. Drastic Changes

_Peach Goes Punk_

_Chapter Two: Drastic Changes_

Two sophomore girls approached the high school's doors. Before they went inside, one of the girls stopped the other and said nervously, "I hope you're expecting the worst."

"Oh, come on, Daisy, be reasonable. It's just a change of wardrobe."

The other girl, Daisy, just shrugged, and the two girls entered the school. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at this girl. What they didn't know was that underneath the dyed black hair, black baggy clothes, and lack of crown, was the dainty little princess that they knew and love—Peach.

Daisy looked around nervously at the hundreds of stunned, curious pairs of eyes staring at Peach. In comparison, Peach walked down the hall confidently and took long, slow strides, trying to look tough.

Peach strolled casually into biology class and took her seat in front of Mario. "'Sup," she said to Mario in an abnormal, deep voice.

Mario took one look at her and yelled pathetically, "Please don't hurt me! I don't want any trouble, o great one!" He cowered behind his biology book.

"Mario, it's me, Peach!" she said in her high-pitched, normal voice. Mario's blue eyes dilated. Then he started to laugh hysterically.

"That's a good one, miss punk sir, I mean ma'am! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!"

"Mario, it's really me!"

"Prove it!"

Peach thought for a moment and fumbled through her large mass of dyed black hair to find a blond strand. She found one and shoved it in Mario's face. He could recognize that golden hair anywhere. "Peach?" Mario asked feebly.

"The one and only," Peach laughed shyly.

"But, but, w-what happened to you?" he stuttered.

"I changed my look, that's all."

"But why?"

"Why? Because of that one over there," Peach said as she pointed at Tilik next to her. Before Mario could respond, she turned away from him and struck up a conversation with Tilik. "'Sup," she said coolly.

Tilik did a double-take and turned a little pale. "What happened to _you?_"

"I changed my wardrobe," Peach answered calmly. "Isn't this much better?"

"Uhhh...." Before Tilik could think of an answer, the bell rang and class begun. Instead of listening to every word the teacher said like the old Peach, she drew pictures of skateboards instead and thought about her next move to impress Tilik.

Mario set his lunch tray on the table and sat down. "Hey, guys," he began, "did you notice that Peach is, well, not exactly herself today?"

"Who _didn't_ notice?" Toad exclaimed. "She's a freak now!"

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about!" Daisy shouted as she sat down next to Luigi. He blushed like he always did when she was around.

"This must have been _you're_ crazy idea, Daisy!" Mario barked.

"It certainly was _not_, you meathead!"

"You wanna go?"

"I could take _you_ on any day!"

"Well, let's go then!"

"You're on!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Luigi begged as he restrained Mario and Daisy. The two scowled at each other and finally lowered their clenched fists and sat down. There was silence at their lunch table for a couple of minutes. Mario kept staring at Peach, who was sitting with Tilik on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I'm not hungry," Mario said as he pushed his tray away from him.

Luigi gasped. He took out his journal and said aloud as he wrote, "Monday, eleven thirty-two: Mario is actually _not_ hungry."

"Shut-up, Weege!" Mario shouted. He didn't take his eyes off his only love, who was sitting with a guy whose heart she will never win.

Toad broke the silence with his squeaky voice. "Who ya lookin' at, Mario?"

"Uh, Peach," he admitted.

"You miss her, don't you?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah."

"We all do," she comforted. "She'll be back, just you see."

"If you're wrong, you owe me a pizza," Mario said. His stomach growled at the mention of food, so he shrugged and pulled his tray back toward him. They watched in disgust as he stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes, country-fried chicken, and banana.

Luigi pulled out his journal again and wrote, "Monday, eleven thirty-nine: Scratch that last entry."


	3. Tears of Pain

_Peach Goes Punk_

_Chapter Three: Tears of Pain_

"Ouch!"

"Hush, she'll hear us!" Mario whispered.

"But this bush is thorny!" Toad cried as he yanked a thorn out of his forehead.

"I don't think it's right to spy on Peach," Luigi warned his big brother like he always did.

"I could really care less about morals right now, Weege," Mario said.

Just then, Peach and Tilik walked out of the school together with skateboards in hand.

"What's Peach gonna do with that skateboard, file her nails with it?" Toad thought out loud. Luigi started laughing, then covered his mouth when Mario gave him an evil glare.

Tilik dropped his skateboard on the pavement and zoomed off. "Wait for me!" Peach yelled in that deep voice again. She let out a deep sigh and placed one foot on her skateboard. _If this doesn't impress Tilik, then I don't know what will,_ she thought as she pushed off with her other foot. She gained speed quickly and two seconds later, she lost her balance and ran into a parked car. The three friends hiding in the bushes gasped. Mario started to stand up to help her, but Luigi pulled him back down by his shirttail. "She'll see us," Luigi mimicked in Mario's voice.

Tilik heard the crash and decided to turn around to see if Peach was alright.

"You okay, kid?"

Peach moaned. "No. I mean yes, yes, I'm just dandy, I mean, uh, it's all good. Yeah, that's it."

"Peach, did you change your wardrobe and personality because of...me?" Tilik asked straightforwardly.

"No, I did it because...because...yeah, because of you."

"Why?"

"You didn't like me, so I thought you would like me if I was, well, your type."

"Peach, if I liked you, I would have liked you because of how you were before you were...this way."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So, what you're saying is, you don't like me?"

"'Fraid so."

"Oh."

There was a brief period of silence. "Well, bye," Tilik said. He patted her shoulder, hopped on his skateboard, and rolled away into the distance. Peach watched his silhouette fade away, tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes.

She walked unsteadily over to the school's concrete steps and sat down gently. She stared straight forward, trying to organize her thoughts.

Luigi and Toad looked at Mario, who had tears in his eyes, too. "We'll leave you two alone," Luigi finally said as he pulled Toad along with him.

"But I wanna watch what happens!" Toad cried.

Mario took a deep breath and stood up. He walked over to Peach and sat down next to her. She didn't even notice him sitting there until he said, "Hey, Peach."

She jumped. "Oh, hi Mario."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

She didn't respond.

"Peach?"

She suddenly burst into uncontrollable sobs. "I was so stupid to think that I could get him to like me!" she cried. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

"Oh, Peach, you're not stupid!" Mario comforted. She clutched Mario's shirt and buried her face in his chest.

"Don't lie to me, Mario, I know I'm dumb!" Peach sobbed.

"Peach?"

"I'm a wet match in a dark cave!"

"Peach?"

"Yo soy muy estupida!"

"PEACH!"

"What?"

"You're choking me!" Mario gasped. Peach let go of her death grip on his shirt collar, and his shirt dripped with Peach's tears.

Mario finally caught his breath and said, "Peach, please don't think you're stupid. You know, you're the smartest sophomore I know! Remember when you were top in our class in eighth grade?"

"Yeah. Then that little brat Stacey Gilmore beat me. Oh, if only I could get my hands around her neck I'd—"

"That's not the point. Anyway, everyone makes mistakes. Just think of today as fulfilling your duties as a human being! Besides, you're much prettier as yourself than as a punk," Mario said shyly as he blushed.

Peach smiled at this. They stared at each other for a few long moments and started to lean closer to each other's faces. They closed their eyes simultaneously and just as their lips almost locked, Tilik raced past them on his skateboard.

Peach's eyes shot open and she started to stand up so she could chase after Tilik. She stopped herself and looked back at Mario, who still had his eyes closed, and she pecked him on the cheek. "Tilik, wait up!" she hollered as she ran after him. "Give me another chance!"

Mario opened his eyes. He smiled and simply said, "She'll be back."

The End

I hope you liked this fan fic. I sure did have fun writing it! Please review!!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
